


It's About Damn Time

by scrub_fics



Series: Love for Dummies [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Tim is basically the biggest mood ever, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub_fics/pseuds/scrub_fics
Summary: Essentially a bunch of one-shots related to the first work, 'Denial, Denial'





	It's About Damn Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jason, _please_-"
> 
> "No can do, Dickie bird," Jason interrupted with a grin. "I've got plans, and I'm going to follow through on every. Single. One."
> 
> Dick swallowed.
> 
> He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive
> 
> (Can probably be read without reading 'Denial, Denial')
> 
> Heads up for the content in this chapter: briefly discussed sexual harassment/unwanted touches, jealous/protective behavior, bit of angst followed by smut and then cuddles
> 
> *PLEASE READ END NOTE*

Honestly speaking, things had been going well since the undercover mission. It's been a little over two months since that fiasco, and Dick and Jason had been on a few 'real' dates (Tim said that ordering takeout and binge-watching a show didn't count, but what did he know?) within that time period. So all in all, things were going fantastically. But of course, there were always going to be bumps in the road.

"You should have let me shoot him!" Jason yelled, throwing his helmet to the side once he was in their safe house. He and Dick both had their own private places still, but there were a few that they decided were _theirs_. It was almost like a trial run of living together - not that they would be doing that officially any time soon, but the sentiment was still there.

And with sharing a living space with someone else came their living habits. Dick knew that Jason preferred to keep things cleaner, while Jason knew that Dick was often too exhausted to care about where his things were. However, they agreed on keeping their vigilante things in the hidden compartment in their closet - and when one of them broke that agreement, it showed that there was something wrong. Like in this moment, for example. Even if the yelling and cursing hadn't tipped Dick off, the fact that Jason was throwing his gear around the way he was showed just how pissed he was. 

"Jason," Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Unlike his partner, Dick had yet to take off any part of his Nightwing gear except for his mask, which was held in his other hand. "It really wasn't that big of a deal! It happens often enough that it doesn't really bother me anymore." Not exactly true - he didn't like being touched without permission, but it had gotten to a point where he could brush it to the side. And that's exactly what had happened not even an hour earlier. Nightwing and Red Hood had broken up a drunken brawl that was comprised of what must have been at least half the bar they were standing in front of, and after they had more or less gotten everyone to calm down, one of the men had grabbed his ass. Dick had stiffened before letting out a tense laugh and moving away from the guy. Jason, however, had been ready to shoot him. Dick was trying to get Jason to understand that while even though he didn't like the advances (hated it, really - too many people acted like they had the right to just _touch_ him regardless of if he wanted them to or not), it didn't mean the offender deserved to get shot.

Of course, Jason didn't see it like he did. The younger froze before slowly turning around, lazarus-green eyes meeting blue. 

"It happens often?" He hissed. And oh boy, that had been the wrong thing to say.

"So, what - I'm just supposed to stand by and watch people grab at you because it 'happens often'? News flash, Dickie, that isn't how this works!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Dick replied through clenched teeth. "I just meant-"

"No, that is what you meant!" Jason interrupted, stepping closer to Dick.

"No, I meant that you didn't need to shoot him because of it!" Dick responded, arms tense at his sides as he tried to get Jason to understand things from his perspective.

"He touched you!" Jason roared. "And that, he can't - _people_ can't just-" Jason groaned as he tugged at his hair, frustrated that he couldn't seem to articulate what he was feeling. The two paused for a moment as they tried to collect their thoughts. They had had a similar debate while they were on that fateful undercover mission, and Dick recalled that Jason had admitted a week or so later that he was jealous of the people who Dick had been with. At the time Dick thought it was cute, but now he was starting to realize that it bothered Jason more then he had originally thought.

"Jason," Dick spoke after a beat, anger fading to something akin to curiosity. "Are you mad because he touched me, or are you _jealous_ of him?" Because the truth was, they hadn't done anything over the past two months. They had been taking things slowly, and anything beyond kissing never really came up. Not that Dick didn't want more - because god, did he want more - but he was pretty sure he was the first, if not one of the first, relationships Jason has had, and he didn't want to rush that. Not to mention Jason had never hinted at anything more, and Dick didn't want to push it. But maybe that was something they should have talked about.

Jason looked perplexed for a moment, staring at Dick as his mouth was tugged into a deeper frown (and Dick would never tell Jason this, but it was such a Bruce look that he would have swore they were related had he not known they weren't). 

"No," Jason said after a moment. "Or, maybe. I just." He let out a sigh before sinking down onto the couch, hands rubbing at his face. "First of all, it isn't okay for anyone to grab any part of you without permission - I don't care if you're used to it or not. That's just part of the basics of being a decent human. But I guess that maybe..." Jason bit his lip, pausing before deciding to finish his thought. "Maybe I just hate that those kinds of people get to touch you when I..."

Dick felt himself melt a little at the admission, and before he knew it he was crouching by Jason's side. 

"Little wing," he started. "I'm sorry. I guess since I'm used to it and don't really think of it as something out of the ordinary I wasn't thinking of how you were feeling - I wasn't thinking how it might affect you." And Dick hated himself a bit for that, but at least he could change that way of thinking now that he knew what it did to his boyfriend (and maybe this knowledge could motivate him to admit how he _really_ felt against those unwanted touches).

"But you do know," he continued, a more playful smile coming to his lips. "That I'm yours, right? No one else's. And you know what that means?"

Jason raised his head to stare at Dick. The younger paused before answering, seemingly taking a moment to gather his bearings. 

"What does it mean?" He asked in a low voice.

"It means," Dick quieted his own voice as he leaned closer. "That all you have to do is ask."

Dick saw Jason visibly swallow at that, and it made him preen internally. He knew that people found him attractive (they probably wouldn't be grabbing at him if they didn't), but it was a real ego booster to see the direct effect he had on Jason. The way his eyes darkened, how his breathing got deeper...

"But I don't want to be like them," Jason whispered. And that confused Dick a little, because who was Jason talking about? He could assume and try to figure it out, of course, but he didn't want there to be any misunderstandings between them.

"Like who, little wing?" Dick asked, watching as Jason hesitated to answer.

"Like the people who thought they were just allowed to touch you," he said, voice a bit reluctant as if he didn't want to admit what he was feeling and thinking out loud. "Like the people who thought they had some kind of, I dunno, claim over you, I guess? Just." Jason let out an aggravated huff, dragging his hands through his hair once more. 

"I didn't want you to think that I thought of you like- didn't want you to worry about whether or not I was just-"

"Jason." Dick interrupted in a firm tone. That caused the younger to raise his head, a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. They had calmed down from the angry green to a more mellow shade of jade, something that made Dick happy. But that wasn't his focus right now - he had to make sure that Jason understood that he would _never_ be like those assholes. His little wing was so much better than them.

"I don't think you're anything like those people Jay," Dick said in a softer voice, a small smile on his lips. "I know you care for me and about me - you've proved that over and over again. And I know that you would never pressure me into doing anything I didn't want - I trust you, little wing," he said. "And you deserve that trust, because you will never be like those people. You hear me?"

Dick raised his hands to cup Jason's face, watching the younger's expression to make sure he was getting his point across. It took a minute or so, but eventually Jason let out a shaky sigh before nodding. 

"Yeah, Dickie," he croaked. "I hear ya."

"Good," Dick grinned, moving his head so that he could press a kiss to Jason's lips. And he didn't really want to pull away, but the possibilities of what they could get up to if he did were just too tempting.

"Now that we got that cleared up," Dick whispered lowly, having pulled away just enough so that he could speak. "Are you going to ask, or should I?"

Dick saw the initial confusion flicker across Jason's face before recognition set in. The heat that had previously filled Jason's eyes was back with an intensity that sent a shiver down Dick's spine.

"Dick," he said in a low tone. "Can I touch you?"

"Absolutely," Dick responded with a wide grin. And that seemed to be the trigger, because the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Jason's mouth over his. 

The kiss was intense, and Dick felt as though he couldn't breathe. Not because he couldn't get any oxygen (Jason pulled away frequently enough for them to both take a gasp of air), but because he felt absolutely overwhelmed by the storm that was Jason Todd. 

He loved it.

"Jason," Dick gasped out as he felt a warm pair of lips move to suck on his neck. Jason had already started unzipping his Nightwing suit, but at the moment it only came low enough to give the younger access to his neck. That was something that needed to change within the next ten seconds, because the cup he was wearing was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Off," he murmured, tugging at Jason's jacket. Jason resisted at first, but he must have realized he wasn't getting any further with their gear still on because he was suddenly pulling away and tugging off his jacket like it personally offended him. Dick could relate, because it was hiding Jason's amazing arms from view. He allowed himself to drool over his boyfriend for a few moments before Jason's self-satisfied smirk brought him back down to earth.

"Like what you see, Dickie?" Jason asked.

"I'd have to be blind not to," Dick responded with a grin of his own. Then he set off to get his own suit off, eager to get some skin-to-skin contact with Jason. 

Thankfully it wasn't long until they were both left in only their underwear; Dick in his jockstrap and Jason in his boxer briefs. Dick had been teased about his choice of undergarments before, but his suit wouldn't allow for much else. He had said that he could always go commando instead, but that suggestion was shut down faster than Dick could blink. And really, even if he did have other options he wouldn't take them - the reactions his partners had to him wearing them were just too good.

"_Fuck,_" Jason groaned, tilting his head to the ceiling. Dick raised a hand to stifle a laugh - his little wing was just too cute.

"Okay. Bed, now," Jason declared, taking a step forward to pick Dick up by his thighs (Dick was glad that they both needed to be standing in order to get their suits off, otherwise Jason might not have carried him).

"Yes sir," Dick teased, jumping a little to help before wrapping his legs around Jason's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Sir?" Jason questioned with a huff of laughter as he walked them towards their bedroom. "Not sure how I feel about that one," he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Well," Dick sighed, "I suppose I could stick with something else - maybe sweetums?"

That earned him a smack to his ass, and though the action hurt a bit, Dick could only laugh. Jason's cheeks had heated up at the pet name, and Dick knew that he was going to have an absolute field day figuring out what names made Jason look more tomato than human. For now though, he was going to focus on how he was being dropped onto the bed and pinned down at the wrists.

"You're such a dick, Dick," Jason huffed. The younger was attempting to glare at him, but Dick just thought he looked adorable. 

"Sure," he agreed. "But you chose to date me, so what's that say about you?"

"That I must have lost my sanity a long time ago," Jason responded with a grin before leaning down to kiss the life out of the elder.

The two remained in that position for what felt like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes. Dick could have stayed like that all night - slowly grinding against each other with Jason's strong thighs on either side of his hips, his tough hands lightly tugging on his hair. But it seemed that Jason still had something he wanted to prove, because soon enough he moved from Dick's lips to his neck, seemingly trying to cover any exposed skin with bruises and bites. Dick knew that he would be a sight to see come morning, but he just didn't care. And it seemed like Jason was taking full advantage of that, because once they scooted further up the bed to a more comfortable position, he started leaving a trail of hickeys as he moved to Dick's member.

Needless to say, Jason was driving Dick mad.

"Jay," he panted, watching as the younger sucked yet another hickey into his inner thigh, completely ignoring his weeping length. 

"Jason, _please_-"

"No can do, Dickie bird," Jason interrupted with a grin. "I've got plans, and I'm going to follow through on every. Single. One."

Dick swallowed.

He was so fucked.

\--------

"Jason!" Dick cried out, arching his back as his hands fisted the sheets below him. 

Jason had stayed true to his word, starting off by eating Dick out before fingering him to his first orgasm. Dick was currently chasing his second one of the night, but Jason seemed to thoroughly enjoy teasing him. Instead of giving him what he wanted, Jason had taken to using three of his fingers to torture Dick's prostate for minutes at a time before ignoring it for even longer, simply thrusting his fingers in and out. And while Dick was generally all for teasing, he wanted more.

"Jason please," he whined, squirming on the bed. He wasn't sure if his body was trying to get more of Jason's fingers inside of him or trying to move away from the stimulation, but he knew he what he wanted regardless.

"Please Jay- _fuck_ me, _please_!"

Jason seemed to be heated enough that he was no longer able to laugh at Dick's begging. Instead, he let out a low groan before finally removing his fingers to reach for more lube and a condom. 

After having something inside him for so long Dick felt oddly empty, but he knew that what was coming next would be even better. 

"Jason," he breathed out, spreading his legs wider so that Jason could slot himself in between them. He heard the other man's breath hitch in surprise, and Dick couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him. Said laughter didn't last long as Jason leaned over to kiss him once more, the tip of his member brushing against Dick's hole. The feeling made him shiver as he reflexively wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, feeling his arousal spike with every movement made.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, pulling away so that he could look his partner in the eyes.

"Been ready," Dick responded with a breathless smile. 

Returning the look with a grin of his own, Jason leaned down to press one more kiss to Dick's lips before slowly pushing in, causing both men to gasp at the feelings they were experiencing. 

"J-Jason," Dick stuttered, letting his head fall back against the pillow as the younger finally bottomed out inside of him.

"_Fuck_, Dickie," Jason panted, one hand possessively gripping Dick's hip while the other leaned against the bed to keep him up. "Feel so good," he murmured, peppering kisses on Dick's face until he was given the okay to move.

Jason started out slowly, but soon started to increase his speed until it got to a point where his thrusts were all but forcing moans and gasps from Dick's lips. It was simultaneously rough and sweet, and Dick couldn't get enough. However, he was having a bit of a hard time articulating those thoughts - thankfully, it seemed he didn't have to use actual words to get his point across.

"You like this, huh, Dick?" Jason panted, hair starting to stick to his forehead. Dick's response was a particularly loud moan, once that had Jason grinning.

"God, you looking like that should be illegal," he panted. "Look too good to be true."

Jason then grunted before moving his hands to hold Dick's thighs, positioning the elder's legs so that they were hanging off of Jason's shoulders.

"But I guess the illegal is part of my job description, right?" He asked with breath of laughter.

"Jason," Dick moaned, forcing his eyes to open so that he could see his lover's reactions and expressions.

Jason's eyes seemed to get darker as he leaned forward, practically bending Dick in half before thrusting even harder than before, something Dick didn't think was possible.

"You're mine, right Dickie bird?" he panted out in a low voice.

"Yes!" Dick all but sobbed, seeing stars as Jason relentlessly pounded against his prostate. "Yours, all yours," he babbled, teetering on the edge of his second orgasm of the night.

"That's right," Jason said. "You're mine, no one else's." 

Jason then leaned forward to suck a particularly dark hickey onto a clear patch of skin on Dick's neck, and then it was just too much. Dick came harder then he ever remembered, body trembling with the aftershocks as he came down from his high.

Jason followed him only a few thrusts later, letting out a deep moan as his hips came to a stop inside of the other.

The pair remained like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Jason was the first to move, taking Dick's legs off his shoulders and laying them on the bed before gently pulling out. Dick couldn't help but wince slightly at the feeling, and as he shifted, he knew that he was going to avoid sitting down the next day as much as he could.

"You feeling okay big bird?" Jason asked as he disposed of the condom before cleaning them up with some tissues.

"I'm feeling like I'm going to be hobbling around like an old man tomorrow," he responded, the humor in his eyes negating the pout on his lips. Jason offered a sheepish smile as he crawled into the bed, positioning them so that they were both laying on their sides, Dick's head tucked underneath Jason's chin. 

"Sorry," Jason said with a laugh. "But not really - you seemed to enjoy yourself after all." 

Dick responded by half-heartedly smacking Jason's arm, grumbling under his breath as he moved closer to his boyfriend. Truth be told, Dick was more content than anything. He felt safe and loved wrapped up in Jason's arms, and the kind of happy that he thought he would never be able to have. But Jason seemed to give him everything he could ever need, and Dick could only hope that he was doing even half as much for Jason.

"I'll make pancakes in the morning," Jason said, running a hand through Dick's hair. "Would that make you happy?" 

And Dick - for once - bit back the cheesy reply of how just being with Jason made him happy, how he didn't need anything else. Instead, he chose to keep their afterglow lighthearted, and leave the deep conversations for later.

"Only if they have chocolate chips," he mumbled, smiling against Jason's skin.

Dick's smile widened as he both felt and heard Jason's laugh, pleased that he could cause that.

"With chocolate chips," Jason agreed. And that night Dick slept the best he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part definitely won't be as orderly as 'Denial, Denial' was, but I hope that you guys will still enjoy it!
> 
> I'll also be taking requests for chapters - you can leave them in the comments here or go to my tumblr @scrub-fics and leave an ask! I'll get to your request as soon as possible, but chances are updates for this fic will be more erratic than 'Denial, Denial' was (oops)
> 
> That being said, just because you request something does not mean I'll do it - some things are outside my comfort zone. But other than that, I'll try my best to keep you guys happy with the series!


End file.
